Backtrack
by 25f.t.i
Summary: Benny plans to tell Ethan how he feels, but it takes a different turn. SLASH! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

**Benny's pov**

Okay, this is the day. I had practiced all summer, and this past weekend to do what I am about to do.

I'm not backing out. Nor am I chickening out. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt really nervous.

Maybe I should wait to talk to Ethan until later, I mean, he's busy and he's in love with Sarah.

Anger boiled inside of me. Jealousy, really.

Ever since I had realized that I had feelings for my best friend I had tried to hide them so Ethan could be happy. Because what made him happy was Sarah, but that came with my quiet suffering every time I watched him with Sarah.

"Hey, Benny, you look thoughtful." Ethan joked.

I laughed nervously. "Just tired." I said, regaining my confidence and hiding my nervousness.

Ethan gave me a strange look. I stared ahead out us. When it looked like he was about to say something, I saw Rory.

"It's Rory!" I said, but in my panic it sounded like open relief.

I glance sideways at Ethan, who looked at me shocked. I bit back my tongue. I knew that if I said anything, it would only make things worse.

"Hey, guys." Rory said, smiling.

"Hey, Rory." I said. "You're walking again? That's a first."

"Yep. The Vampire Council warned me about flying three times. They said that if I got caught doing it again I would be punished." Rory pouted.

I listened, nodding. "Bummer."

"Yeah, but that's because they don't want the rest of the normal side of Whitechapel to find out about them." Ethan said.

"That's true. So what's up with you guys? I haven't seen you all summer. You ready to be Juniors?" Rory exclaimed, excitedly. He even began to float.

"Rory!" Ethan and I both scolded him, and we both reached for him at the same time. We both pulled him down.

"Sorry." Rory said, but he didn't look it.

I didn't notice anyway. I was looking at where my hand was over Ethan's. We were both still holding on to Rory, but it was the closeness to Ethan that I felt.

I blushed when I got the feeling of his warm skin registered in my brain.

_What am I doing? _Ethan looked at me confused. I smiled at him, and focused on Rory trying not to make my feelings obvious.

**Line Break. . . .Line Break. . . .Line Break**

By lunch I had forgotten about my earlier nerves. I was pissed at myself for not telling Ethan how I felt about him. Ever since we entered high school I began to feel differently about him. Unfortunately, this was around the same time that Ethan began to like Sarah. So, not only was I experiencing feelings that I didn't want to have, but jealousy also took over part of my life.

What was I going to do?

I sat in our regular table, spaghetti, or what passed like it, in front of me. I opened the chocolate milk and began to drink it.

That's when Ethan came, with Sarah next to him. They were talking all cozy like. Ethan and Sarah were getting better at talking, mostly because Ethan wasn't so nervous around her anymore.

It made me angry, but also sad. Ethan would never even consider me as anything when ever Sarah was around. Even now, as just friends, he ignored me most of the time.

"Hey, Benny." Ethan said, sitting down.

"Hi, Benny." Sarah said, giving me one of her beautiful smiles.

I smiled back. Yeah, I could see why Ethan loved her.

Beautiful face, charming smile, great body. It would be fine if Ethan just liked her for the outside. But Sarah had a good personality as well. Smart, funny, cared about others, was mindful of right and wrong.

This girl had no defects!

I had no chance with him.

I resigned myself to never being able to tell Ethan about how I felt. What would be the point? He'd probably be nice about it, but then it would ruin out friendship and I would hate my big mouth for having told him anything.

Great, a whole summer wasted practicing for when I told Ethan the truth and now this. Great.

* * *

**Okay, new story. Tell me your thoughts. This can stay a one-shot. It's fine like this i think. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 [updated: July 16, 2016.]**

**Ethan's pov**

"Ethan? Earth to Ethan!" Sarah laughed, watching me from where she was sitting on the couch.

I blushed, but laughed as well.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, getting up and coming to sit down next to me in the table.

I closed my math book and sighed. Just thinking about what was making me space out was too much. I bit my lip. Sarah watched me, patiently. She gave me a warm smile.

"It's Benny." I confessed. "He was acting...weird today. Did you notice?"

I should have known that bringing Benny up would make Sarah smile knowingly. She face me and crossed her legs. She made me think of how Dr. Phil sometimes focused on his guests on his shows.

"Sarah, look, it's not what you think."

"Why not? Ethan, think about it. You've been friends since you were six, you're both really close. Why wouldn't he like you?"

I had confessed to Sarah that I had feelings for Benny. She had been very supportive of me. Whenever I had a problem, or needed advice on how to act normal around him, I talked to her.

The problem was that Sarah was fixed on the idea that Benny liked me too.

Me, I didn't think so.

"Because A) he is not gay and B) I don't know. . .it's wrong?" I sat back on my chair.

Sarah gave me one of those looks that said, _You're crazy._

"Sarah, how can I- This is my best friend. The possibility of anything happening between us is almost non-existent."

"Than make it existent. It's not fair that you're just going to sit back without at least trying. Love can overcome anything." Sarah told me with a smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

That's when Benny chose to come. He wondered into the house, with Jane right behind him. They were talking about something magic related. Benny was smiling and happy, the most I've seen him do in almost all summer.

I sighed and twirled my pencil in my hands. I wondered if Benny somehow sensed that I liked him. Maybe that's why he was acting distant. I pushed away the hurt that came with that thought and smiled brightly at Benny.

**Benny's pov**

"Hey, Benny." Ethan said, when I put my backpack down.

"Hey, yourself. How's homework working out for ya?" I asked, mentally slapping myself. _What a stupid thing to say! _Ethan, thankfully, smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine. Where were you today?"

"Helping Grandma with painting my room." I said, it was the truth. I had decided that I was tired to having my walls white. I was thinking of painting them blue or green. I wasn't sure yet.

"Want me to come over tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

"No! I mean, no. I'm almost done anyway." I laughed weakly, but just like that morning, Ethan noticed.

I needed to get a grip, but how? I couldn't tell him that I liked him. He would hate me. But I couldn't keep coming over and seeing him when I felt this way.

Damn it, being a teenager sucked.

"Oh, okay. That's great. Maybe I can go see it when it's done."

"Yeah."

We both sat there awkwardly until thankfully Sarah came to our rescue. Like always.

"Ethan, can you go help Jane? She wanted you to bring down her box of dolls from her closet."

Ethan nodded and quickly went upstairs to Jane's room. I visibly relaxed, which made Sarah raise her eyebrow at me.

"You okay, Benny? I've never seen you so tense around Ethan before." She said slowly. She walked over to the table, and I stared up at her. In my mind I was making up all these excuses to try and get out of this confrontation? Is that what this was?

"Benny, you like Ethan, huh?" Sarah said.

I looked up at her, eyes wide in shock. My mouth dropped in surprise.

Sarah stared at me, before she began to smile victoriously. I blushed.

"No, Sarah, wait. You don't understand." I choked out.

Sarah crossed her hands over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at me. "Benny, it's okay. Just relax."

I stared at her, "So you won't tell him?"

"No, I won't. But you will." Sarah said, sure of herself.

"What? No, I can't. He'll hate me." I blurted out.

"Look, you have to tell him something then. Ethan thinks that you hate him or something. What with how you've been acting, I don't blame him. Look, Ethan will understand. He won't hate you. I know he won't."

"Why are you so sure?" I asked, relaxing a bit.

"You guys wouldn't hate one another because of something like that. If your positions were reversed and he liked you, would you hate him?"

I sighed, feeling sad because I knew that wasn't possible.

"That'll never happen. He likes you." I said angrily, and glared at the table.

Sarah looked at me surprised now, but before she could say anything, Ethan walked down the stairs toward us.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked. Looking from Sarah to me.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had to go to the library." I said, standing up, already slinging my backpack over one shoulder. "Sorry, E. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ethan only had time to nod, before I walked out of the door.

**Sarah's pov**

"Sarah, what did you tell him?" Ethan asked, looking at me worried. "Did you tell him about how I felt?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't do that remember?" I said, sighing.

"Then what happened?" Ethan asked.

"I was trying to see why he was acting weird, that's all." It wasn't a complete lie.

Ethan nodded, believing me. I told him I would go with Jane, leaving him to his thoughts. As for me, I was now thinking of what Benny had said. He thought Ethan liked me? What a mess. I had to help them. I wasn't going to get in the middle of their romance. Heck, I was in the middle of their friendship. Now I really needed to do somethinng.

**Okay, this chapter was alright. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, it was hard to think this chapter through, but here it is. *sigh* not my best work. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, do not own My Babysitters a Vampire. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah's pov**

I looked at our handiwork with a proud smile. Erica sighed, crossing her hands over her chest. "Can I leave now?"

"Erica, we're almost done."

"Yeah, well, we just spent two hours on this stupid cage. I could have spent that valuable time going on the hunt." She flashed her fangs at me, and I gave her a look. She laughed at me. "God, Sarah, learn to take a joke."

"Look, I just want this to work." I said, running the plan over in my head. Again.

Erica sighed, exasperated.

"Sarah, the plan is going to work. 1) because you're my friend and I know your plans work and 2) this plan is fool proof." Erica said, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right. The plan is fool proof." I nodded, convinced.

Erica smirked, "Yes, one of the many reasons why I agreed to your brilliant plan."

I glared at her, knowing what she meant. I looked at the Eternity Cage and bit my lip, thinking over my plan. But in the end, I just sighed.

"Call Rory, I'll bring Ethan over." I instructed Erica.

"On it." She said, and her voice sounded a bit too happy for my liking.

**Benny's pov**

I watched as Rory played with my video game. He was getting better, but I could easy see where he was wide open. If he wasn't playing with the computer, he would have been totaled by me already. I lazily glanced over at Ethan's house where I saw his room light on. We weren't on 'speaking terms', per se. My total fault, but when you're in love with your best friend and jealous of your best friend's babysitter it was going to cause an obvious problem.

I heard Rory's phone go off and saw as he read it. He shot up to his feet in a hurry and turned to me.

"Hey, Benny, you want to go out for a late night flight?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, confused, before his words made sense. "No, not even in my dreams."

"Too late, we're going out." Rory said with determitation, and grabbed me from my waist.

"Rory! Rory, you put me down this instant or so help me- AHH!" Rory clamped a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream as we hovered over the houses and trees. We were closed to the electricity lines. I glared at Rory and mumbled mean words he didn't understand.

"See, this is fun." Rory said, with a smile, as we headed to the edge of the forrest.

"Rory, I swear, if you don't put me down right now I"LL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD!" I screamed. Rory stared at me, but after a moment of silence, he dropped me to the ground. I hissed in pain, having landed on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Benny." Rory exclaimed and he picked me up roughly, which made the pain a lot worse.

"Damn it, Rory!" I screamed.

By now, Rory looked really guilty, but I also noticed that we were next to a cage.

"Wait, is that Ethan's-"

"Just get him in there!" I heard from the distance.

"Sarah, what are you doing?!" This voice sounded like Ethan.

"Ethan?" I called.

"Benny?" Came the far away response.

"Get him in the cage, dork!" Erica yelled, really loudly, I might add.

But I had no time to think or even see what happened next. Rory grabbed me, easily carried me into the cage and gently pushed me inside. His 'gentle' push still made me fall all the way inside. As I sat up, I saw Erica coming, carrying Ethan, with Sarah walking behind them, looking guilty.

Erica pushed Ethan inside, and he landed into me. I gasped. The force was a bit too much.

"Benny?" Ethan said, staring at me in disbelief.

The door was closed and locked and we stared at our kidnappers?

"Really? This is how you vampires decide to spend our friday night? Don't you all have things better to do?" I shouted, and pounded on one of the bars with my good arm. My other arm had a Rory-size hand bruise.

Sarah stepped forward and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Look, you guys need to talk. Both of you." She gave Ethan a piercing stare and my heart began to beat really fast. She was crazy. I couldn't tell Ethan how I... and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Look, we have the key, it's fine." Sarah continued.

"Yeah, we won't lose it or anything." As Rory said this, he swung his arm around and the key (which he was holding because he locked the door) went flying into the woods somewhere.

We all stared at the tree-and-bush filled area in silence. No one spoke. I wanted to get to Rory and smack him upside the head. Erica got to him first. I still wanted to smack him.

"Dork! You just threw away the key!" Erica smacked him upside the head again.

"Hey, that hurts!" Rory cried.

"Like, I care." Erica rolled her eyes. "I am not going to crouch down and look for that damn key. I'm telling you now, Sarah. I'm not going to do it."

Sarah put her hand on her head at this.

"Fine, Rory, help me find the key." She turned back to Ethan and me. "This was not how I planned this, but this will give you more time to talk to each other." She said and smiled. "And no, we won't be breaking the cage apart to take you guys out. So. Talk." She motioned for both of us then all three of them left. I even got to see one glimpse of Erica smirking, and completely enjoying this.

I looked at Ethan, and swallowed.

_I'm screwed. _Well, on the best case scenario, I might not even have to talk and confess how I feel for him. So far, I wasn't feeling very confident about that.

I sighed and turned away. I sat down on the floor and tried not to think about where I was or who I was with. I just knew that inviting Rory over to my place was a bad idea. Stupid me. And stupid feelings, and stupid Sarah, butting herself in my business.

"Benny?" Ethan's soft voice broke through my thoughts and I looked at him. "We should...talk."

_Damn, I'm reallly screwed now._

**That was that. **

**Stay tuned for my next chapter of Backtrack. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was much shorter, but I think it went good, albeit a bit dramatic. In my defense, I'm a sucker for drama, and well, I'm sorry if this came out wrong. So very sorry.**

**No pov**

Ethan watched Benny in silence. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all was put to a pause when he gasped.

"You hand! Are you okay?" Benny looked down at his hand and smiled at him.

"Fine. Really." Benny tried to look encouraging and smiled. Ethan for his part, watched him for a second before taking a hold of Benny's hand gently. Benny gasped in pain and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." Ethan said embarrassed. Benny shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

Both boys sit in silence, Ethan's earlier words already forgotten. Benny didn't even worry about it because he caught Ethan looking at the bruise in his hand.

"It's fine, E. I swear." Benny said and put his hand on his side, attempting to hide it. Ethan gave him a worried smile.

"It looks painful. Rory's always been a little slow in controlling his super strength." Ethan said. Benny nodded. Ethan looked down and didn't meet Benny's eyes after that. He kept thinking about what Sarah had said earlier, when she had first gotten him.

_"Where are we going?" Ethan asked, as they both walked down the street from his house. Sarah had told him to go somewhere with her, to trust her. Ethan did, and so now he was here, walking in the cold, night Friday air._

_Sarah sighed and stopped then faced him. "Ethan, you have to talk to Benny. Tell him the truth." She said earnestly._

_"What?" Ethan blushed beet red. "Did you tell him how I felt?" Ethan said shocked, stepping closer. "Is that what you two were talking about before he started to avoid me?" Ethan suddenly felt really embarrassed. _

_"No! Ethan, I didn't tell him about your feelings for him. I promised I wouldn't remember?" She sighed and looked at Ethan desperately. "Ethan, man up already!" Ethan looked at her shocked and felt a bit hurt. Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She bit her lip. "...he said something to me. He said that I got in the way of your friendship, of you guys."_

_"He really said that?" Ethan stared at her. He didn't know how to feel. Angry at Benny for what he had said, or angry at himself for making Benny say that in the first place._

"It's fine, really." Benny said, subconsciously touching his bruise.

Ethan sighed. "Benny, I-I wanted to say sorry." He began. Benny gave him a shocked look, one he decided to overlook and he continued. "I've been spending a lot of time with Sarah and I noticed something," Ethan watched Benny. Benny looked at him with a closed expression. "The more you became busy the more obvious it was that I missed you." Ethan flushed embarrassed. "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm spending so much time with Sarah, lately, and I'm sorry if I've ignored you." He looked Benny right in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, you're my best friend. When Sarah told me how you felt, I just..." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I honestly didn't know what to think. And when she told me what you said to her...because of me...I'm sorry Benny, I didn't know. But listen, it wasn't her fault, it was just...my fault. I'm sorry, Benny."

This was a perfectly good apology, but Benny, in his embarrassment, and because Sarah was mentioned, he only heard one thing beneath all those words: I know you like me, I know you blame Sarah, and I honestly didn't know you felt that way. Sorry, I don't feel the same way.

"I..." Benny laughed dryly. "You know what, don't even worry about it. I was _out of line _with my more _recent _feelings. Don't blame yourself."

"No, Benny. Listen-"

Benny shook his head and sighed. "I knew it was stupid of me to feel the way that I felt. I mean, I don't compare to her, Ethan! You know how that feels? I don't even stand a chance!" Benny shouted, cheeks red as a beet.

Ethan stared at Benny, open-mouthed, before he stood up and half-glared at him.

"Benny, calm down." Ethan said.

Benny shook his head and stood up and went to the other side of the corner.

"You know what, I'm through with listening to people and vampires telling me what to do for a night, I'm out of here." With these words, Benny began to chant his latest practice spell to transport from one place to another, and soon he was gone and Ethan was the only one left in the cage.

"Benny? BENNY!" Ethan screamed, but there was nowhere there anymore. He was all alone. He sighed and dropped to his knees, holding on to the bars. This turned out to be such a great Friday night.

**Yep. Short. Kind of melodramatic. **

**I'm not very happy with it. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait. I got busy with things, so my bad.**

**But here is chapter five enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or any of the characters. This is a work of fiction. Please enjoy. Thank you.**

**Ethan's pov**

I pulled at the lock, but it wouldn't budge. In anger I punched at the door. "DAMN IT!" I cried in pain, clutching at my hand, and whimpered.

Sarah appeared in front of me, and so did Rory. I looked at them wincing in pain.

"Ethan, oh my god!" Sarah quickly opened the door, and pulled me out. She checked over my hand which was turning a bit red, but I pulled away and made my way through the forrest, to find Benny.

"Ethan, wait, you need medical attention. You might have broken your fingers."

My fingers did hurt really bad, but they weren't what was in my mind. I needed to find Benny. He had just literally disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was trying to talk to him and he just disappeared.

"I need to find Benny." I said, voice laced with pain. I wanted to cry, but I bit through the pain and walked in long, steady strides.

"Ethan, dude, relax. We'll find Benny, but you should really check your hand first." Rory said, getting in my way.

"I'm fine. I really just want to find Benny right now."

"Ethan, listen to me, we'll find him later. Right now, we have to take you to the hospital." Sarah said, that's when I noticed that both she and Rory were as far away from me as possible. They were holding their breath and they looked a bit pained. I glanced at my pain-filled arm and gasped. I was bleeding.

"Hospital, Ethan. Now!" Sarah said and she and Rory both got me and flew me over the trees. For a second, I thought they were going to hurt me, but when Whitechapel Hospital came into view I visibly relaxed. I felt bad instantly. My friends wouldn't hurt me, but the mix of pain, which was now really obvious, and my thoughts centered on Benny, It was proving hard to think.

Half an hour later, with my hand all bandaged up and with a prescription note for some pain killers, I sat waiting in the waiting room. Sarah and Rory finally showed up. They left me down on the floor, in front of the hospital entrance, but would not go inside. That was fine.

"Hey, you okay?" Sarah said, sitting down next to me.

"Honestly, I could be better." I said sarcastically, but then smiled and laughed. The aftereffect of everything that had happened so far. "Why did you lock us in the cage?"

"I just wanted you guys to talk. I wanted you to tell Benny how you felt, so everything would be better, fixed." She sighed and looked at me sadly. "But you messed things up."

"What? How?" I asked, surprised.

"Ethan, I..." Sarah crossed her hands over her chest. "No, I've done enough meddling. I tried to help, but it only made things worse. I'm not going to do anything for you anymore."

I stared at her. Well, that was a great clue. Benny had disappeared on me, I was in pain because of my hand, and she expected me to know how to fix a problem I didn't exactly know I created? Finally, I gave in.

"Would you at least tell me what I have to do to fix this?"

"Yes, I can." She turned to me. "Ethan, when you talk to Benny, you have to be direct and straight to the point. That boy cannot beat around the bush, let alone guess what other people mean when they are beating around the bush. And second of all, tell him how you feel!"

"What?! Sarah, I can't tell him that!" I shook my head.

"You have to Ethan. It's about time that you do." Her face softened. "Trust me, Ethan. Everything will be okay. Just talk to him."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to do that. I was scared. I could be rejected. Our friendship could possibly be over. Damn it, my hand was hurting again. I gently grabbed it and hugged it to my chest.

"I'll think about it."

Sarah nodded. She didn't look disappointed, but she wasn't happy about this either. Fine with me. She wasn't about to do something like tell your best friend you liked him? This was hard.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." She said. "I didn't want to take you flying to your house. You need to rest your hand anyway, and us holding you would not help one bit." She smiled, but I knew she was blaming herself for what had happened.

The drive home was silent. Rory sat behind us. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You like Benny?" He asked like it was the biggest news in the whole wide world. His eyes were all wide and everything.

"Yes, Rory." I said, face getting real red. Rory turned to Sarah.

"Is that why you locked them in the Eternity Cage?"

"Yeah." Sarah glance at me nervously. "Ethan, I'm really, really sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I was just...trying to help." she turned back to the road. "I shouldn't have."

"You were trying to help." I said, trying to make her feel better. "Thanks for trying, even though it didn't go as planned."

"Yeah." Sarah smiled weakly at me.

"Sarah, it's okay. My hand will heal. The doctor told me I just needed to not do anything that required me using it." I paused. "Well, I won't be writing for a while now." I said, looking at me hand.

"Oh, Ethan..."

"No! Do not feel bad, okay?"

Sarah nodded, though I knew she was going to beat herself for this when she was alone.

We got to my house and I got out, I couldn't help glancing at Benny's house. The grass was looking dark because of the night, which made the light color of the house stand out. I could see his light off in his room. Maybe he was asleep? Was he angry with me? Why was he even angry with me? I wished Sarah would just tell me what had happened, but no. Now, I had to get it out from him and I bet he wasn't going to be much help.

"I bet he likes you too." Rory said, trying to be encouraging. I smiled, a bit red, but nodded anyway.

"Just relax until tomorrow." Sarah said.

"Sarah..." I began.

She got what I meant and nodded. "That's okay. Talk to him monday then. But Ethan, promise me that you will, okay?"

I nodded, confused. "Are you going to come over tomorrow?" There was no babysitting tomorrow, but sometimes Mom and Dad liked to go on impromtu dates and Sarah always came. Tomorrow they were going line dancing, again.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded, smiling, but I could tell that she didn't want to.

"Sarah, this is not your fault. What's happening with Benny and me, not your fault okay. I was the one who got too busy with everything else and didn't spend time with him. Just don't blame yourself. Promise me?" I said, trying to get her to relax.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me, and waved. "See you tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Rory asked, excitedly.

"Sure..." Why not? Rory wasn't half so bad sometimes. He just didn't watch what he did sometimes. "See you tomorrow." I said and waved.

I watched them go. Before I went inside, I glanced over to Benny's window. I stared at it for a moment. I could have swore that I saw the curtain move. But no, it was probably all in my mind.

**okay, there is chapter five.**

**This story wasn't going to be this long, but I guess it has to be now. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but hope you guys enjoyed this one. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this was a long over due chapter, but hope you guys like it.**

**Ethan's pov**

I had spent all night in my room, thinking over everything that had happened this past summer. How strange Benny had acted.

Seriously, weird for Benny is just not...possible. If that's even possible.

Weird is his last name, people.

I sighed and focused again on the summer, his weird behavior and how Sarah had 'tried' to unsuccessfully try to get us together. I mean talk. Talk.

I rubbed my eyes, my heart beating fast.

Okay, this was going well.

A knock came to the door and I smiled at my Mom.

"Hey," She said smiling. "You okay?" She frowned at me concerned. Sarah had looked at me like that for a long time. It was getting me annoyed, and yet it showed they cared.

"Yeah." I sighed. Mom came in and sat at the foot of my bed. I twisted the computer chair to see her and gave her my best smile.

"Ethan...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, mom." I reassured.

Mom's eyes crinkled in concern.

"Honey...I know that look..." She smiled and I knew that smile. I sat up.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Ethan...it's okay. We need to have The Talk again." She said and reached forward, squeezing my leg.

My face burned and I stared at her, unable to speak. This was mortifying.

"Honey, when you reach a certain age. It's normal to have feelings for them."

This is not happening, this is not happening.

"And sometimes these feelings grow very, very strong."

"Mom, please, stop. This is not...The-Talk-related." I said, embarrassed.

Mom gave me a knowing smile. "Ethan, I know. A mother knows these things." She paused and I sighed in relief. "This is about big boy feelings." I was confused. "Love." She clarified.

"Wait, what?" Yeah, this was not what I had expected.

"Ethan, I know you. You're my baby. I don't know your feelings now, but we need to talk about love."

"Mom, no. I'm good. No love here, okay?"

Mom gave me a smile. "Alright, I'll let it go, but Ethan, just...feel with your heart, don't think with your head." She stood up and kissed me in my forehead. "It comes in handy." She winked at me. "Good night." She said as she left.

I watched her go until she closed the door behind her, now more confused than before. But on the plus side, this was very unrelated to The Talk and no Benny was concerned.

It was a good thing.

I think.

I shift back to see the window and sighed when I saw that the window was closed.

No longer able to contain myself, I open the video chat with Benny and don't hold my breath.

I mean, a day of silence and ignoring each other should not deter me, but I had no hope that he would actually answer my video chat request.

Suddenly the picture screen came on and Benny's face came on. I started, sitting up straight in my chair and we both stared at each other.

"H-hey." I said, quietly.

"H-hey." Benny replied, a small smile on his face.

"So, you disappeared on me?" I kept the anger out of my voice, but Benny's sudden look of discomfort made me feel a lot better.

"Yeah. I did." Benny said and he sounded kind of regretful.

I glared at him. "Why? Benny, you don't disappear in between a best friend's apology!" I snapped. "That was not cool."

"I..." He began, but I didn't let him continue.

"What were you thinking? I was trying to make things better."

Let me just say that when I pictured myself talking to Benny again it was not like this. At all. In my head, we were having a normal conversation like 16-year-old adults and well, this was not how it was supposed to go.

Benny's face shifted from confusion to defensiveness in no time. "Make things better? You call apologizing for choosing Sarah over me as something worth apologizing over? Just an apology?"

Now, it was my turn to stare at him confused. "Well, what else could I do? There wasn't any other way to explain it." I said, angrily.

"Uh, yeah there was. It's call sympathy, E. Out of the both of us, I thought you'd be the one who would care about people's feelings, not me." Benny looked at me with a closed expression, a fake unconcern, but I could see right through it. This was my best friend, for pete's sake.

"What are you talking about? I was doing the best I could." The second I said this I wish I could take it back. Benny's expression completely went blank and I began to get a very bad feeling.

"You're best? Ethan, you basically agreed with me that I had no chance with you. That out of Sarah and me, you'd chose her a million times over."

"That is not true!" I screamed.

"Really? Cause it feels like the truth." Benny said arrogantly.

And then I snapped. It was like something broke in my mind, not letting me filter my thoughts going through my brain, and out of my mouth. I just spewed the first thing that came into my mind.

"Well, you're the one that I like, not her!"

I stared at Benny. Benny stared at me. That's all we did for a pretty long while. It was actually pretty awkward.

Finally, Benny said, "What?"

"I gotta go." I said, and closed the video chat window before turning off my computer and getting on my bed, hugging my pillow like a coward.

All that kept running through my mind was, what did I just do?

It was not fixable, I could not take this back. I didn't want to take this back, though.

The last thought was a lie. I was completely panicked. I told my best friend in the whole wide world. that I would prefer to be with him than someone he thought I preferred to be with.

If that even made sense. To me, it just meant that I confessed that I had an interest in him.

Before I could think more about this, a puff of smoke showed Benny there. He looked nervous. At least, he didn't look like he hated me.

"E?" He sat down slowly on the bed. "W-what did you mean? That you like me?"

I flushed and tried to speak, but no words came out.

Benny watched me for a whole minute.

"E...do you like me?"

My face got impossibly red.

"I..." There was so much I wanted to say. I even wanted to say his name, but it made me feel embarrassed. What was wrong with me? "Look, I..."

Benny stood up and that made me even more nervous.

"L-look, the t-truth is that I...I just...I mean...what I'm trying to say..."I tugged at the collar of my shirt, heart beating fast and impossibly hard into my ribcage. Would it burst? Did Benny hear it?

He walked closer to me. How could he not hear my heart?

"Ethan, do you like me?" He repeated softly. Eyes hopeful and so warm, so full of feeling.

I watched as he sat down right in front of me.

"Just tell me. Do you...like me?"

Why wasn't he angry? Didn't he hate me? Didn't he find me disgusting?

"I..." I flushed a deeper shade probably and got off the bed as fast as I could. "Benny..." I began, trying to think of anything to say when Benny grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back. I turned and faced him, only to have him right in front of me. I stared at his neck, unable to look up. I could smell him, his slight cologne, the smell of pizza and of detergent.

"E, I do-" He stopped when I looked up and he smiled at me softly. I smiled back and then I noticed we were leaning closer. He was, but instead of moving back like a quiet voice in the back of my mind was saying, I leaned closer.

I looked at his lips, my eyes closing little by little. I could feel his breath on my face, his body heat wrapping around me.

**Benny's POV**

I watched as Ethan waited for me to make my move and I had to smile for just one second, feeling like I was dreaming, right before I crashed my lips into his.

**Yeah, this was a weird ending. So sorry.**


End file.
